Provocação
by Florilicious
Summary: Malfoy continua arrogante, provocando Hermione com seu humor pervertido. Porém, ela decide que ele precisa aprender uma lição sobre levar brincadeiras longe demais. Ela não vai mais se esconder atrás dos livros. OOC, lemon. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Prólogo

**Resumo: **Malfoy continua o mesmo arrogante, sempre provocando Hermione com seu humor depravado. A forma perfeita de embaraçar a orgulhosa traça de livros! Porém, Hermione decide que Malfoy precisa aprender uma lição sobre levar as brincadeiras longe demais. Ela não vai mais se esconder atrás dos livros. OOC, lemon.

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling. A autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português.

**N/A:** Minhas Fics normalmente não são OOC. Mas decidi que escreveria uma de vez em quando para me divertir. Essa fic terá mais cenas picantes do que costumo a pôr em minhas histórias. Posso tornar os personagens tão loucos quanto possível, sem me importar com a forma na qual eles realmente agiriam. espero que gostem!

**N/T:** Essa é a minha primeira tradução, então qq erro me avisem q será consertado. Meu estilo de tradução é mais livre, me atenho mais às idéias do que cada palavra ao pé-da-letra. Quanto ao título, a tradução foi incrivelmente difícil. Primeiro achei que seria provocação no sentindo de caçoar. Depois descobri que poderia ser provocar no sentido de excitar (o que faz mais sentido). Agora acho que é uma mistura dos dois. Enfim, a fic já tem o rating M, portanto espera-se uma interação não-inocente entre os personagens... Agradeço a Magical words from Muggle pens por me deixar traduzir e espero que se gostem tanto quanto eu. Essa é uma história leve, só pra ler e rir.

Bjuxx.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

_Nossa, o Malfoy acha que pode simplesmente zombar de qualquer um porque se autoproclamou o "Deus Sonserino do Sexo"._

Durante o banquete de boas-vindas, Malfoy esbarrou nela. "Então, o momento pelo qual você esporou a vida inteira caiu bem na sua cabeça. Você gritou de alegria?" Harry se engasgou com o pudim quando compreendeu e Ron encarava malfoy com raiva. Hermione simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

_Não posso acreditar que esse cabeça-oca inútil foi nomeado Monitor-Chefe._ Ela sentiu um calafrio ao pensar no quão próximo seu quarto estaria ao do arrogante Sonserino.

Quando recebeu a carta notificando seu novo cargo de Monitora-Chefe, ela praticamente desmaiou quando viu o nome do Malfoy ao lado do seu. Dirigiu-se a McGonagall e chegou bem perto de implorar para que fosse escolhido algum outro aluno para Monitor-Chefe.

"Sinto muito, mas simplesmente não posso fazer isso. Ambos, a Srta. e o Sr. Malfoy, claramente mereceram suas posições."

"Mas ele é o Malfoy, por que não o McMillan ou algum outro? Qualquer um seria melhor que ele."

McGonagall somente franziu os lábios. "Eu sei que a srta. vem tendo momentos ruins com o Sr. Malfoy. Porém ele alcançou boas notas e, como você, mostrou muito mais senso de autoridade que os outros monitores."

Hermione a olhou de cara feia. _Senso de autoridade é o caramba! Ele está mais é pisando em todos do primeiro ano e nascidos trouxas quando entram em seu caminho._

Enquanto estiveram inspecionando os novos dormitórios, Malfoy discretamente colocou seu braço em volta dela e soprou levemente em seu ouvido. Ela gritou, o empurrou para longe e praticamente correu para seu próprio quarto.

Hermione bufou ao ouvir a gargalhada maldosa do Malfoy ecoando no salão comunal. Ele não perdeu a chance de se exibir pelo dormitório dele seminu, se deleitando com o embaraço dela.

_Arrgh... Eu não posso mais agüentar isso. Ele tem um senso de humor verdadeiramente pervertido e estou justamente incitando com um rubor, como se fosse uma ridícula menininha. Já é hora de mostrar a ele que não sou uma inocente grifinória. Eu posso ser tão sagaz e dissimulada quanto qualquer um daqueles Sonserinos asquerosos._

Parece que este vai ser um ano interessante.


	2. O começo de algo novo

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Se os direitos fossem meus, os filmes teriam 5hs de duração e os livros mil páginas.

**N/A:** Obrigada por todo o interesse na minha história. Espero que supere suas expectativas.

**O começo de algo novo**

Hermione sentou em sua cama refletindo sobre o que fazer. Estava estranhamente excitada com seu "plano". Pela primeira vez se desconcentrou ao ler um livro da biblioteca e se encontrou pensando nas diferentes reações que o Malfoy teria ao deparar-se com seu novo "eu".

Ela ouviu o retrato para seu salão comunal abrir e se levantou com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Mirou seu reflexo no espelho. Ela vestia uma camiseta confortável que disfarçava suas formas, mas era grande o bastante para formar um generoso decote. Por baixo, ela pôs um shortinho que exibia suas longas pernas. Parecia perfeito. Ela sempre se vestiu de forma conservadora perto do Malfoy, não confiando nele com a "visão".

Melhor que tudo, parecia que a exposição extra de seu corpo era acidental.

Ela foi para o salão comunal, onde encontrou Malfoy deitado na poltrona. Ele tinha desabotoado a blusa e estava com um braço cobrindo os olhos, protegendo-os da luz da lareira.

Ele ouviu um leve barulho e espiou Hermione. Sorriu de lado ao ver o livro de transfiguração em suas mãos. McGonagall tinha pedido um trabalho para dali a duas semanas. Hermione, como sempre, começou no mesmo dia.

Ele pôs as pernas para baixo e se preparou para zombar dela impiedosamente, novamente por seu jeito "devoradora de livros" de ser. Mas a fala ficou presa em sua garganta quando viu seus trajes.

Suas pernas estavam casualmente estiradas sobre a mesinha de café e ela estava levemente inclinada em concentração. A alça de sua blusa deslizou pelo seu ombro, insinuando um seio farto.

Malfoy, inconscientemente, a comeu com os olhos por uns minutos, até que a ouviu clarear a garganta alto. Ela fechou o livro com uma batida, franziu os lábios para ele e voltou para seu quarto. A última coisa que ele notou foi o rebolado tentador de seus quadris. Ou talvez eles sempre tivessem requebrado, suas roupas volumosas certamente não faziam justiça a eles.

Hermione bateu a porta e deixou um gritinho de alegria escapar. _Isso era só o começo.

* * *

_

"Aqui estão suas novas escalas de patrulha. Certifiquem-se de revisá-las e mantê-las num lugar seguro." Hermione enfatizou olhando sutilmente para Ron.

"Por que me olhou assim?" Ron perguntou, enquanto os monitores deixavam a reunião.

"Ron, um sonserino do primeiro ano encontrou sua escala de patrulha amassada no dormitório. Explique para mim, como ela foi parar lá e como você vem patrulhando sem ela?"

Ron pareceu envergonhado e murmurou desculpas. Ele saiu correndo sem explicar porque, de todos os lugares, isso foi parar no dormitório da Sonserina.

"Então, o Weasel gosta de visitar os quartos dos Sonserinos, é?" Malfoy deu um sorrisinho maldoso.

Hermione se mostrou perplexa. Simplesmente o olhou de cara feia. Dirigiu-se para a porta, deixando o Malfoy na sala vazia, mas ele se aproximou por trás dela e sussurrou: "Belo traseiro, Granger. Devia exibi-lo mais."

Ela se virou rapidamente, sabendo que ele se referia a noite passada. Deixou seus lábios se curvarem num sorriso indolente.

"Foi isso mesmo que o Harry me disse ontem à noite!", ela disse, parecendo refletir sobre a coincidência. "Exceto, é claro, que ele me chamou de Hermione."

Malfoy ficou boquiaberto e a viu se afastar, perdida em pensamentos.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, num grande esforço para não explodir em risadas. _Pobre Harry..._ _Só espero que o Malfoy não perceba que Harry gosta da Gina. Ainda que isso torne tudo mais engraçado.

* * *

_

Malfoy lançou olhares furtivos a Hermione durante a patrulha. _O Potter gosta da Granger? Espera aí, para o Potter ter dito isso, ele deve ter..._

Hermione somente sorriu de leve, ao seu lado. Snape esteve em seu pé durante a aula dupla de poções. Ela respondeu a todas as questões corretamente, mas de alguma forma, a Grifinória acabou perdendo 30 pontos e a Sonserina ganhou 20.

Mas o olhar que o Malfoy vinha lançando ao Harry, praticamente a fez rolar no chão de tanto rir. Ela se sentiu culpada por envolver Harry nisso, mas se congratulou por tê-lo feito. Freqüentemente ela entreouvia, por acaso, Malfoy insultando Harry dizendo que ele devia ser insatisfatório na cama ou que ele não conseguiria cumprir seu papel entre quatro paredes.

"Então, você trocou o Weasel pelo Potter, é?"

Hermione o olhou com interesse cortês. "O que quer dizer?"

"Todos sempre acharam que vocês dois acabariam juntos. Especialmente porque ninguém te dava uma segunda olhada." ele falou dissimulando o riso.

Hermione manteve seu temperamento sob controle e se forçou a permanecer calma.

"Por favor, essa história é velha" ela disse jogando os cabelos.

"História velha?" ele fez uma pausa. "Quer dizer que vocês já...?"

"Quarto ano... eras atrás" ela disse atrevidamente.

Malfoy resmungou consigo mesmo, pensando em como não havia percebido isso. Especialmente por que esta teria sido uma boa oportunidade de ridicularizar o casalzinho.

"Então, o Weasel não é homem o bastante para você? Faz sentido..." ele desdenhou.

"Infelizmente sim" ela disse ignorando o insulto. Malfoy a olhou com curiosidade.

"Digamos apenas" ela o olhou "que seu desempenho... deixou a desejar" ela completou.

Malfoy ficou boquiaberto depois que ela..._ O quê? Granger e Weasel... Quarto ano!_

"Mas eu mudei para melhor" ela disse, acrescentando um olhar ardente de cobiça na direção do Draco. Ele simplesmente ficou em choque.

Hermione caminhou de volta para o salão comunal, rindo consigo mesma. _Como o Malfoy caiu nessa!_

Ele não estava disposto a admitir para si mesmo, mas tinha o desejo insano de dar a ela exatamente o que ela estava pedindo.

_Devo ter inalado fumaça demais das poções.

* * *

_

Sorriu de lado - foi o mais próximo de "smirk" que eu consegui achar. Se alguém tiver uma sugestão melhor...

Weasel - Weasel/ Weaselby - um trocadilho pejorativo com o nome Weasley e a palavra em inglês "weasel", que quer dizer tanto "doninha" quanto alguém sorrateiro, não-confiável. O verbo "to weasel" significa "ser evasivo", "estar equivocado". Então, se eu traduzir fica estranho! Todo mundo pensa que o Draco é que é a Doninha, certo? Não! O Draco é o furão... Mas vcs preferem furão ou doninha?

Aula dupla de poções - Dupla porque são dois tempos e porque são duas casas (Grifinória e Sonserina).

**N/T:** **\o/** A Portela **\o\** vai desfilar **lol** no sábado das campeãs **/o/** (dancinha da vitória). Entõ de presente para vcs adiantei esse cap e postei outra fic.

Próximo cap no domingo. Á tarde pq eu vou chegar em casa sete horas da manhã, dps do desfile, louca pra dormir.

Bjuxx

**PS:** sou preguiçosa por isso preciso de mtas reviews para adiantar o trabalho. Por isso dedico a Ilyas e Ray, que aguardaram ansiosamente.


	3. Garota Promíscua

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Se os direitos fossem meus, o Draco teria passado o rodo em Hogwartz.

* * *

**Menina Promíscua**

"Hei, passa aquela para mim." Ron disse, enquanto tentava engolir três tortas diferentes. Parvati Patil lançou-lhe um olhar enojado e empurrou o prato em sua direção.

Hermione rolou os olhos para ele, enquanto dava garfadas educadas em sua comida. Ela tinha retornado ao salão comunal na noite passada, após rigorosas horas de estudo, só para encontrar o Malfoy engolindo a cara de alguma Sonserina.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar carrancudo. Ele estava muito ocupado brindando Hermione com um sorriso malicioso, para prestar atenção na garota com a qual estava se agarrando.

Até então Hermione tinha, casualmente, desabotoado o manto do uniforme, com a outra garota inconsciente as sua presença. Prosseguiu, mandando um beijinho para ele.

Ele revidou fazendo a garota gritar.

"Oooh Draco, você é tão bom. Tão incrível. Eu venero o chão que você pisa."

Isso é muito mais irritante quando a sua cabeça está latejando de dor. Hermione bufou agitada e voltou-se para as escadas, tentando se desligar dos gritos estridentemente agudos e das risadinhas.

Por alguma razão, ela não podia lançar um feitiço silenciador. Deu-se conta de que devia ser obra do Malfoy.

Mas, Hermione Granger sempre se assegurava de rir por último. Murmurou um feitiço de alongamento nas unhas da outra garota. E não fez nenhum esforço para moderar suas risadas enquanto ouvia os berros de dor dele.

* * *

Ron e Harry explodiram em risadas ao ouvir o relato de Hermione quanto aos eventos da noite. Malfoy olhou de cara feia ao entreouvir, por acaso, uns pedaços da conversa deles. 

Ele se esforçou para puxar seu manto mais para perto, para cobrir as marcas de arranhão muito, muito, muito dolorosas.

Como Sonserinos e Grifinórios se reuniram fora da masmorra da aula de poções, vários dos grifinórios estavam apontando para o Malfoy e rindo escandalosamente.

Os sonserinos lançaram olhares carrancudos e ameaçadores. Depois simplesmente agruparam-se nas sombras, como sempre faziam.

* * *

Malfoy caminhou próximo ao Ron e murmurou "Ao menos eu pude estimular uma garota a querer cravar as unhas em mim, Weasel." 

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Desde que suas ex-namoradas não classificam muito bem seu desempenho..." continuou.

Hermione começou a tossir violentamente, se engasgando com a bala de caramelo que estava comendo. Afastou o Ron do Malfoy, dizendo a ele para não prestar atenção nos guinchos nocivos daquele furão.

Ela se virou para trás e lançou um olhar de desaprovação ao Malfoy. _Eu não devia ter usado o Ron._

Malfoy a olhou com desprezo e se voltou aos seus amigos. Blaise olhou de cara feia para Hermione que dava tapinhas nas costas de Ron.

"Aquele Weasel está tão desesperado que está pronto para se jogar nos braços da Granger. E ela está pronta para ceder a sua pobre tentativa de flerte."

Eles riram com o Malfoy.

"Por favor", Malfoy arrastou a fala "Granger não reconheceria um flerte ainda que se esfregasse na bunda dela."

Todos eles tentaram abafar as risadas que se tornaram mais altas.

Sem o conhecimento dele, Hermione o entreouviu junto com várias outras pessoas. Ela manteve a cabeça fria, esforçando-se para não lançar um obliviate no Malfoy.

Ela pensou rápido e deparou-se com Dino Tomas conversando com seus amigos. Capturou seu olhar e timidamente acenou para ele.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e então sorriu, acenando timidamente.

Ela separou-se de Ron e Harry, caminhou até ele e murmurou um fraco "Oi". Conversaram sobre casualidades, principalmente tentando flertar.

Ela passou a mão pelo braço dele, provocante, para cima e paar baixo. Agora, metade do público os olhava com incredulidade.

Ela riu com esmero, tentando pôr o máximo de cobiça e feminilidade nisso. Jogou o cabelo para trás, que tinha começado a alisar com a poção Sleakeazy.

Dino inclinou-se na direção dela e perguntou se queria ir com ele a Hogsmeade no próximo fim-de-semana. Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância e ele voltou à posição inicial satisfeito.

Mas ela interrompeu o movimento, puxando sua gravata e atraindo-o para frente, unindo seus lábios num beijo profundo.

Ela se separou dele, lambendo os lábios e acenando um tchau. Voltou-se só para encontrar todo mundo de queixo no chão.

O Harry ficou aturdido e o Ron murmurou incoerências, seu rosto se avermelhando.

Juntou seus livros e empurrou as portas para abri-las. "A masmorra está aberta. Vamos entrar em fila" ela disse autoritariamente.

Todos ficaram quietos e hesitantemente entraram. Ela sorriu para o Dino e deu um sorrisinho maldoso para os Sonserinos.

Malfoy enrugou a testa enquanto tentava examiná-la, procurando por algum sinal de que isso era uma pegadinha.

Ela simplesmente colocou as suas mãos nos seus quadris, esperando ele prosseguir, sorrindo nas suas costas como ele fez.

Sempre achou que Dino era legal e esperava que seu desconforto ao beijá-lo tão espontaneamente não fosse aparente.

Mas os olhares que as pessoas lhe lançaram o dia todo a fizeram se sentir muito melhor.

* * *

Ela chegou ao salão comunal e guardou seus livros na parte mais baixa. Quando se abaixou ouviu a fala arrastada do Malfoy. 

"Alegro-me em ver que está exibindo seu traseiro, Granger"

Ela se ajeitou e virou-se para ele "Hum... que pena que ele tenha sido notado, não é mesmo?" ela perguntou espertamente.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto ela se virava para ir embora. Seus quadris rebolando mais pronunciadamente, mas ainda sutil. Ele sentiu uma estranha sensação naquele momento.

_Estou me sentindo... culpado?

* * *

_

N/A: Estou tentando fazer os capítulos mais longos. Não sei pq parecem curtos qdo os publico.

N/T: **¬****¬** sem comentários...

N/T2: tenho certeza q vcs acharam q Draco estava sentindo outra coisa nessa última cena, né?

N/T3: e então gente? estão gostando da tradução? me digam se eu tenho q voltar ao curso pq ñ sei nd d inglês, ou voltar a escola pq ñ sei nd d português, ou sei lá, se ñ gostam da história, se querem dar uma sugestão para outra tradução, qq coisa, um sinal de vida pelo menos, ok?

PS: Sandy, a Portela arrasou no desfile das campeãs!!!

Bjuxx


	4. Doces Sonhos

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Se os direitos fossem meus, a Hermione teria um caso (secreto ou não) com o Draco.

**N/T:** Nada contra slash (ou femmeslash, no caso).

* * *

**Doces Sonhos**

Hermione estava confusa durante o almoço. Seu plano estava seguindo perfeitamente, mas os resultados não eram o que ela esperava. Parecia que só conseguia encorajar o Malfoy a insultá-la ainda mais, especialmente sobre a sua sexualidade.

Durante a aula de Transfigurações, encontrou um desenho animado representando ela se agarrando com Gina. Lançou um olhar carrancudo a ele, enquanto apanhava aquilo antes que Ron pudesse ver.

Ela tinha perdido a paciência e ao invés de retaliar com uma observação satírica, como era seu dever de acordo com o plano, ela gritou para ele sobre como ela não era uma lésbica.

Aquilo resultou em engasgos e um frenesi de boatos. Para piorar, ela furiosamente rebateu que Gina vinha saindo com Harry a meses, o que levou a mais boatos e um Ron zangado, caçando o casal.

Harry tinha conseguido nervosamente contar a Ron como ele vinha cuidando de Gina e protegendo sua honra e etc, o que esfriou o inflamado colega de cabelos vermelhos.

Ela suspirou e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ser observada. Malfoy a encarava quando pensava que ela não estava olhando.

Seus olhos a atravessavam, esquentando-a como se estivesse pegando fogo.

Ela lambeu os lábios e acenou para ele discretamente. Riu silenciosamente enquanto ele despenteava o cabelo com frustração e sutilmente olhou para o outro lado.

_Ao menos__ estou __enlouquecendo-o__. Depois que eu tiver concluído meu plano, ele nunca mais fará uma __piada__ cruel sobre mim de novo._

Ela sentou ali, maldosamente refletindo sobre como tornar a atração mal escondida de Draco por ela a seu favor. Desfez aquela expressão tão Sonserina, quando reparou em Harry de boca aberta, a meio caminho de uma mordida, olhando-a com os olhos arregalados.

"O quê?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Você estava...? Não mesmo" ele disse, tendo presenciado seu comportamento de flerte apenas a alguns momentos atrás. Ele trocou um olhar bastante confuso com Ron, os dois examinando Hermione de perto.

"Talvez alguém a tenha enfeitiçado" Ron murmurou.

"Ou polissuco" Neville sugeriu. Harry e Ron se viraram rapidamente para encontrar o garoto rechonchudinho aquiescendo com a cabeça, refletindo.

* * *

Todos eles olharam novamente para Hermione, que estava rabiscando com esmero em seu caderno. Isso era normal, até que eles perceberam que a blusa dela tinha mais botões desabotoados que o normal.

Eles lançaram um olhar ao seu sutiã preto rendado sobressaindo da blusa branca simples. Ela se sentou inadvertida, mordendo o lábio em concentração.

"Hum... Hermione?" Harry aventurou-se.

Ela ergueu os olhos, aborrecida. "O que é Harry?"

Ele abriu a boca, mas não pôde contra a ela. Simplesmente apontou para seu peito e ela parecia altamente ofendida até que olhou para baixo e encontrou sua blusa meio aberta. Ela se engasgou e rapidamente a abotoou.

Ela se ruborizou e abaixou a cabeça, escondendo-se no livro.

Nesta manhã, tinha discutido com o Malfoy sobre seus maus modos e seu comportamento cruel. Então, ele tinha se oferecido para pegar sua capa e amarrá-la para ela. O sorrisinho malicioso dos lábios dele estava lutando desesperadamente sair quando disse isso. Ela sorriu e desabotoou a blusa quando ele foi buscar sua capa.

Ele tinha fitado seu busto todo o tempo até que ela estalou os dedos na frente de seus olhos, levantando a cabeça dele de volta ao seu rosto.

Bem, ela esqueceu de abotoá-los de volta.

Ela se levantou depois que o jantar acabou e saiu do corredor, esbarrando acidentalmente, no Draco. Ele zombou dela e disse, "Olhe para onde vai. Não quero ter o toque de uma sangue-ruim imunda em mim."

Ela o olhou de cara feia e sua mão apertou a varinha com mais força.

_Não quer que eu o toque, né? Veremos_.

Isso era perfeitamente conveniente ao seu plano. Ela subiu correndo para seu quarto e se trocou, caindo no sono rapidamente.

* * *

Bem no meio da noite, Hermione acordou com a tempestade, justo como ela previu.

Ela saiu de seu quarto e foi pé ante pé para o quarto do Draco. Felizmente Dumbledore havia colocado o feitiço somente ao redor do quarto dela e não no dele, exatamente como nos dormitórios femininos e masculinos.

Ela o encontrou dormindo de bruços, usando somente a cueca. Ela hesitou por um momento, admirando o corpo relaxado deitado na cama.

O quarto dele era muito desorganizado, diferentemente do dela. Havia papéis caixas e livros em toda parte. E ainda, de alguma forma, parecia vazio. Parecia um depósito, onde não havia um sentimento caseiro. Ela se perguntou o porquê até que percebeu que não haviam objetos pessoais ali.

Nada que tivesse realmente valor sentimental. No dela havia fotos, cartas, presentes antigos que recebeu. Mas naquele tinha somente materiais da escola, roupas e coisas do gênero.

Ela se apoiou num lado da cama dele, vestindo uma camisola curta, que vinha até suas coxas. Tinha decidido ser sutil, então escolheu uma de algodão simples, ao invés de seda.

"Draco" ela sussurrou, abaixando-se perto da orelha dele.

Não houve resposta.

"Draco" ela cantarolou de novo.

Ele se moveu e murmurou alguma coisa. Ela pousou uma mão nas costas dele e o sacudiu levemente. Ele se levantou num pulo, esfregando os olhos.

Sentou-se silenciosamente, ajustando a visão ao quarto escuro, olhando em volta, até que notou Hermione o olhando inocentemente.

Ele grunhiu. "Mas que merda… É melhor você ter uma boa razão... peraí... é melhor você ter uma boa desculpa, Granger"

Aproximou-se lentamente e ele recuou. "Mas Draco.." ela falou lentamente seu primeiro nome para enfatizar. "Eu estou com medo."

Ele arregalou os olhos. Hermione Granger...a garota que lutou lado a lado com Harry Potter está com medo?

Um trovão ecoou alto e ela se aproximou devagar. "É a tempestade... memórias ruins, muito ruins..." ela disse, tremendo.

Ele a mirou com incredulidade. "Bem, o que quer que eu faça?"

Ela fez biquinho. "Estamos no meio da madrugada... Eu não posso simplesmente sair do nosso dormitório."

"Exatamente - Estamos no _meio da madrugada! Volte para o seu quarto_!"

Outra trovoada alta soou pelo quarto. Ela gritou e agarrou o braço dele. "Por favor, por favor, me deixa ficar?" ela implorou, olhando dentro de seus olhos.

Ele sacudiu, mas ela se agarrou ainda mais a ele.

"Eu...Eu..."

Ela enterrou as unhas no braço dele quando a chuva forte começou a bater nas janelas. Ele assobiou e esfregou suas têmporas.

Ele a olhou por alguns momentos, compreendendo que ela não ia ceder. E ele não era suficientemente tolo de levantar uma varinha para Hermione Granger. Provavelmente acabaria em Azkaban.

"Está bem" ele disse relutante. Ela o abraçou eufórica e ele ficou tenso.

Ele se remexeu e ela se aconchegou na cama. Enroscou-se nele, que lhe lançou um olhar carrancudo. Ela simplesmente sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Ele levou alguns minutos para relaxar. A pele macia dela era muito mais suave que seus lençóis de seda. A extensão de pele cremosa sendo exposta também não o ajudou. Ele forçou seus olhos a permanecerem fechados e conseguir dormir um pouco.

Sua mente começou a nublar com fadiga até que um último pensamento passou pela sua cabeça.

_Por que __maldita razão__ eu deixei Hermione Granger dormir na minha cama?_

* * *

_enlouquecendo__-o:__ literalmente seria irritando ou provocando, mas eu acho que enlouquecendo descreve melhor a cena._

N/A: Espero que não esteja confundindo vocês. Hermione está apenas ficando mais audaciosa com seu plano!

N/T: E aí pessoal, gostando da fic??? Agradeço a todas as reviews e não deixem de me dizer o que acham, ok?

Bjuxx


	5. Sementes da Atração

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Se os direitos fossem meus, eu seria rica, rica, rica.

**N/T:** Estou vendo que estão desanimados com as reviews. OK, se forem bonzinhos e deixarem muuuuuuuitas reviews, eu postarei o próximo cap na quarta. Sei que os caps são curtinhos, mas não posso adiantar muito essa fic, pq tenho que traduzir "A teoria do caos" também.

**

* * *

**

Sementes da Atração 

Malfoy acordou e viu que Hermione já tinha saído da cama. Deu um suspiro de alívio. A noite passada foi uma tortura! Aparentemente, ela gostava de se remexer muito durante o sono, haja vista que sua perna freqüentemente arranjava uma forma de envolver a dele. E seu braço o apertava mais próximo dela, enquanto murmurava silenciosamente o nome dele durante seu sono.

Foi muito difícil dormir com todo seu corpo tenso e pegando fogo.

Ele se deparou com um sutiã de renda vermelho entre os lençóis e não pode tirar os olhos disto. Encontrou um HG dourado primorosamente bordado nas costas.

_Ela tirou o sutiã na minha cama!_

Ele cambaleou para fora de seu quarto, com seu corpo cheio de fadiga. Olhou para Hermione, que já tinha se vestido, de cara feia. Ela organizou seus livros indiferente a ele, que já caminhava em sua direção.

"Uh... seu negócio ficou no meu quarto"

Ela o olhou inquisitivamente. "Que negócio?" Ela sabia sobre o que ele estava falando, mas adorava deixá-lo tão embaraçado.

Ele corou. "Seu sutiã"

"Eu o pegarei mais tarde" ela disse, deixando o salão antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Ele espumou de raiva. O mínimo que ela poderia fazer seria agradecê-lo por deixar dormir em sua cama! Ou tirar o sutiã dela

_NÂO. Tirar da cama - é – isso que eu quis dizer._

_

* * *

_

Quando o buraco do retrato se abriu, Draco apontou para Blaise Zabini perguntando a Hermione se ele podia entrar. Ela aquiesceu e ele entrou no salão comunal. 

_Merda!_

Draco se precipitou para seu quarto, pegando o sutiã vermelho e rapidamente escondeu dentro se sua capa, antes que Blaise pudesse encontrá-lo com suas iniciais douradas flamejantes.

"Ei - Pansy veio te ver noite passada?"

Malfoy o olhou confuso. "Não"

"Oh – Eu só pensei que..."

"O quê?"

"Eu estava procurando por ela e acabei de sentir o cheiro do perfume dela no seu quarto..." ele disse, perdido em pensamentos.

Draco o olhou nervoso. "Uh... foi só alguma outra garota."

"Quem? Ela era boa?"

"Alguma Ravenclaw – ela era aceitável" Draco disse, rezando para que soasse normal. Ele tinha encontros casuais com freqüência, mas Blaise era o único que realmente dormia com elas.

Blaise aquiesceu, ainda atordoado.

* * *

Hermione deixou escapar um alto bocejo, sua mão cobrindo sua boca. Harry a olhou de cara feia, "Obrigado por me dar sua total atenção, Hermione."

Ela sorriu meio envergonhada, "Desculpe. Estava estudando na noite passada."

Harry acenou em compreensão, mas ainda a olhava com curiosidade.

A verdade era que perturbar o sono do Malfoy era tão difícil, que ela conseqüentemente perturbou o seu próprio. Seduzir era um trabalho difícil.

_Espere - não- ela não estava tentando seduzi-lo, só enervá-lo – é, isso mesmo. _

Ela notou que Malfoy estava vindo na sua direção e ficou curiosa. Ele chegou até ela, abriu a boca para falar, mas descobriu que toda a mesa da Grifinória estava se perguntando por que ele estava tão perto dos grifinórios.

"Trabalho de Monitores-chefes" ele disse imediatamente.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, esperançosamente e aguardou, se aborrecendo com ele quando ele não falou. Ela finalmente sentiu alguma coisa lhe cutucando no lado e ela olhou para baixo para vê-lo segurando alguma coisa vermelha.

Seu sutiã!

Pansy o perturbou o dia inteiro, se agarrando a ele, e Blaise ficou de mau humor. Na hora do almoço, Draco entrou em pânico quando ela passou a mão por dentro de sua capa chegando ao seu uniforme, alcançando o sutiã clandestino. Ele pulou da cadeira, pedindo desculpas, não agüentando ficar com isso por mais tempo.

Hermione apanhou o sutiã, mas um dos ganchos havia ficado preso na capa dele. Ela puxou, mas hesitou ao sentir as pessoas olhando para eles.

Ela se virou e constatou que a mesa inteira olhava para eles. Muitas pessoas de outras mesas também olhavam com curiosidade.

Ambos estavam puxando o sutiã e o soltaram imediatamente, que voou pelos ares.

Ron o apanhou e viu as iniciais, sua face se tornando obscura. "Que merda você está fazendo com o sutiã da Hermione?" ele urrou.

Como todos esperavam pela resposta o salão ficou em silêncio.

"Uh..."

"Vem, vamos embora" Hermione disse, agarrando sua mão, arrastando-o para fora. Ela poderia ter se livrado facilmente deste incidente com uma boa desculpa, mas decidiu que deixar o Malfoy envergonhado era muito melhor.

Se ao menos ela pudesse se reestabelecer de sua própria vergonha também.

"Porque droga de motivo você tentou devolver meu sutiã na frente de toda a escola?" ela murmurou.

"Por que droga de motivo você até tirou o sutiã na minha cama?"

"Desculpe – é a força do hábito" ela disse sem remorso.

Ele a olhou de cara feia e foi embora. Estúpida Granger maldita.

* * *

Naquela noite, como a tempestade continuou, Malfoy lançou um feitiço para trancar a porta. De forma alguma ele iria repetir o que aconteceu na noite passada.

Ele caiu no sono bem rapido mas teve o sono intermitente recheado deimagens de Hermione vestindo aquela camisola curta e transparente. Seu toque fresco, pele cremosa ---tão convidativa e calmante. Inconscientemente ele se inclinou para o toque e acordou de repente.

Ao invés de sentir os travesseiros suaves, na realidade ele sentiu...Hermione!

Ela estava deitada na sua cama de novo, enroscada nele como na noite anterior.

_Mas eu lancei o feitiço! Pensei que ela não se daria o trabalho..._

Ele gemeu quando ela roçou a mão na sua coxa, estimulando-o inacreditavelmente. Ele se descobriu e saiu pisando duro em direção ao salão comunal. Ele caiu no sono na poltrona – consolado pelo fato de que realmente dormiria.

Se ao menos ele conseguisse se livrar daqueles sonhos miseráveis...


	6. Seguindo com o plano

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

**N/T:** Gente, eu tinha traduzido este cap pra postar na quarta, só faltava revisar. Dps que traduzi o sétimo, não mais o sexto (devo ter salvado em cima). Conclusão, tive que traduzir de novo. Enfim, agora estou postando os dois.

AnneW, você sabe q mora no meu coração, né? Já estava triste pq td mundo tinha abandonado esta fic e então vc veio e levantou a moral. Portanto estes dos caps vão dedicados a vc.

Bjuxx

* * *

**Seguindo com o plano**

Hermione se espreguiçou na cama de Draco e sentou-se quando não o viu por perto. Assim que se aninhou debaixo das cobertas, tinha realmente caído no sono. Então, não teve a chance de perturbá-lo mais.

Tinha decidido parar com as visitas no meio da noite, que acabavam explodindo na sua cara, fazendo com que ficasse tão embaraçada e desconfortável quanto Draco. Ela precisava se ater ao plano e manter a calma e a distância.

Enquanto isso, Draco estava despertando de sua primeira noite tranqüila de sono, há muito tempo. Finalmente tinha tomado a poção que assegurava um sono sem sonhos. Seu dia estava ficando muito melhor, até que Hermione levantou.

Ela deu um sorriso radiante e ele fez uma carranca em retorno.

Estava carregando um livro com ela, como sempre, e o lia avidamente. Seu nariz estava praticamente enterrado no livro.

"Se você lesse este livro com um pouco mais de atenção, acharia que estava escondendo um livro erótico dentro do livro escolar"

Ergueu os olhos, assustada. Ele não insultava nem falava com ela fazia algum tempo, então foi pega de surpresa.

"Por favor" ela disse afetadamente

Ele deu um sorrisinho cínico.

"Prefiro enfeitiçar todos os meus livros eróticos para parecerem livros escolares quando alguém olhar para eles".

Ele a encarou chocado.

"Muito melhor que escondê-los dentro de livros escolares, não acha?"

Ele resmungou, enquanto ela se dobrava de rir de sua própria resposta.

* * *

Hermione se dirigia para aula de Herbologia, quando ouviu um berro estridente abrir caminho entre a multidão. Quis cobrir as orelhas para se proteger do som abominável. 

"Como você ousa sua sangue-ruim?" Pansy gritou, batendo os pés na direção de Hermione.

Hermione rolou os olhos e suspirou. "O que você quer?"

"O que você deu a ele, uma poção do amor ou a Imperius?"

"Quem?"

"Drakie!" ela choramingou.

"Um..nada" Hermione disse impaciente.

"Então porque seu sutiã estava com ele?"

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, mordendo o lábio.

"Por que ele o roubou."

Pansy a encarou e Hermione percebeu que Blaise estava de pé, atrás dela, ouvindo com curiosidade.

"Roubou... Para que nesse mundo o Draco iria querer um sutiã?"

"Porque tem uma mente pervertida. Por favor, diga a ele para devolver minha roupa de baixo. Estou ficando sem nada para vestir" disse exasperada.

Eles a encaravam, com as bocas levemente abertas. Desde quando Draco Malfoy roubava a roupa de baixo das garotas? Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era pedir e quase todas as garotas jogá-las, com todo amor e carinho.

Hermione reconheceu Malfoy passando direto e então, hesitando quando viu com quem ela estava conversando. Juntou-se ao grupo cautelosamente.

"O que está havendo?"

Pansy e Blaise encararam Draco. "O que?" ele disse irritado e então virou-se lentamente para encarar Hermione, estreitando os olhos para ela.

"Malfoy, vou fazer algo especial na sexta então quero meu sutiã rendado de volta" Hermione exigiu.

"Seu o quê?" suas sobrancelhas se ergueram

"Você sabe – aquele de seda com lacinhos. É o meia-taça, o tipo em que metade dos seios fica exposta. Preciso dele antes de sexta, por favor!"

Ela foi embora enquanto Malfoy gaguejava, tentando convencer seus amigos de que tudo que ela tinha dito eram mentiras deslavadas.

Hermione riu. Sim! Estava no caminho certo de novo.

Malfoy a tinha embaraçado de forma similar na frente dos amigos.

Ela tinha, acidentalmente, entrado no banheiro enquanto ele saia do banho. Quando ele saiu do salão comunal, foi até os amigos e relatou o incidente. Alterando a verdade só um pouquinho.

"Granger você é sorrateira. Eu a encontrei me espiando no banho várias vezes. Que mente pervertida" ele tinha dito.

Com o rosto em chamas, ela saiu correndo.

* * *

**N/A:** Parece que são várias cenas aleatórias – acreditem em mim, há uma trama. 

**N/T2:** O Draco vai pagar por todos os pecados dele nas mãos da Mione. (rsrsrs)

**N/T3:** Como eu lembrava da minha tradução, não consultei o dicionário, então perdoem o carioquês.


	7. Maravilhas do mundo trouxa

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Se os direitos fossem meus, todos s filmes teriam o mesmo diretor dos dois primeiros.

**N/T:** Vocês estão tão sumidos... Estão me desanimando...

* * *

**Maravilhas do mundo trouxa**

Malfoy estava furioso – mais que furioso, ele estava colérico, profundamente irado. Ele sabia que tinha algo de diferente com ela, estava ficando atrevida. Mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ela iria até seus amigos contar histórias tão absurdas.

Como ousava fazê-lo de bobo por causa de um incidente com um estúpido sutiã! Devia estar agradecendo a ele... melhor ainda, se ajoelhando aos seus pés...mas não. Era dele a cama que tinha sido maculada e poluída. Está bem, foi só um sutiã – mas era da Granger. Ugh..

Malfoy bateu com força na porta do retrato e Hermione deu um pulo.

"Que merda é essa?"

Mas as palavras seguintes se perderam quando ela lançou um feitiço silenciador. Avançou na direção dela e agitou a varinha ameaçadoramente. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, ainda um pouco cautelosa, já que ele poderia azará-la com um feitiço não-verbal.

Parou tentando falar e ela finalmente retirou o feitiço. Respirou pesadamente, obviamente tentando se acalmar. Bufou de raiva, seu rosto vermelho de raiva voltando a cor normalmente pálida. Fez uma careta ao ver que ela estava lendo o livro de Estudos dos Trouxas.

"Estudando sobre trouxas... que patético. Nascida trouxa estúpida"

Ao invés de reagir ao seu sussurro não tão baixo, ela arregalou os olhos para o fato de que ele não a chamou de sangue-ruim. _Humm...Talvez eu esteja fazendo algum progresso. _Se, somente, ele percebesse isso, ao invés de se enfurecer como o estúpido lunático que é.

Está bem, ele é um Monitor-Chefe, não pode ser tão estúpido. Mas é bem fácil pensar de outra forma.

"Estudos dos trouxas é absolutamente essencial. Existem muitas invenções trouxas incríveis, úteis para bruxos e bruxas."

Ele deu um bufo de incredulidade, esquecendo-se da raiva. "Certo"

Hermione estudou sua expressão, ponderando se deveria ou não testá-lo de novo.

"Por exemplo, eu nunca teria descoberto as maravilhas de um vibrador, se não fosse pelo mundo trouxa."

Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas, sem saber o que era um vibrador. Preferiu não perguntar, por medo de mostrar interesse em artefatos trouxas.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho contido. Podia ver um milhão de pensamentos se formando na cabeça do Malfoy.

O que é um vibrador? Ah, esquece – trouxas estúpidos, o que eles sabem? Mas, esta é a Granger, ela conhece um monte de coisas bastante extraordinárias para destacar essa de tudo que aprendeu. Eu deveria? Não deveria? Que mal faria uma simples consulta a um certo item?

Se há uma coisa que guia as pessoas, essa definitivamente é a curiosidade.

_Vamos ver se a minha previsão está correta.

* * *

_

Malfoy observou como seu parceiro na aula de Poções mexia a poção, adicionando várias ervas. Lilian Everwood era nascida-trouxa e provavelmente bem informada sobre o mundo trouxa.

Franziu as sobrancelhas, ponderando se deveria ou não perguntar a ela. Além do que, desde quando um Malfoy mostra interesse em aparatos trouxas idiotas. Sempre poderia usar o cargo de Monitor-Chefe como justificativa. Se a Granger pesquisou, eu também posso, certo? Certo – vamos só esperar que não soe falso.

"Everwood" ela o olhou, surpresa. Ele nunca disse nada além de relatar a lista de ingredientes.

Preferia não se associar com Lufa-lufas. Grifinórios eram perturbadores e davam nos nervos. Mas Lufa-lufas era demasiado.

Sonserinos eram perspicazes e discretos, Grifinórios tinham sua audácia e coragem, e Corvinais possuíam inteligência excepcional. Excluindo DiLua Lovegood é claro. E Lufa-lufa eram abençoados com sua nauseante solicitude.

"Alguma vez você já usou vibradores?" perguntou.

Ela engasgou, seu rosto se tornando cada vez mais vermelho.

"Uh...é uma pesquisa"

Ela o encarou, seus olhos arregalando como se estivesse vendo Voldemort. Olhou-o de cara feia antes de se voltar a poção, picando furiosamente as raízes.

Ela a olhou fixamente... _Que coisa é essa?_

Sua curiosidade crescia rapidamente e agora necessitava saber.

* * *

Tinha tentado perguntar a uma nascida trouxa qualquer, mas acabou levando um tapa doloroso. Se não fosse uma garota nova, saberia que não se deve mexer com um Malfoy ou qualquer outro Sonserino.

Mas Malfoy a deixou ir, especialmente porque sua curiosidade cresceu vinte vezes.

Isso o estava enlouquecendo, o que não era um bom sinal. Era ele quem deveria estar irritando a Granger e não o contrário.

Malfoy decidiu ter fé em sua própria casa e seguiu seus amigos até o salão comunal da Sonserina, procurando por Sean Williams – um dos poucos Sonserinos que não era puro sangue.

Sua mãe trouxa havia se casado com um bruxo sangue-puro muito famoso e considerado, portanto, a maioria dos Sonserinos ignorava o fato de que era mestiço.

E garotas pareciam ser muito sensíveis com relação a essa _coisa_, então perguntar a um garoto talvez fosse melhor.

"Williams – responda rápido"

O quinto-anista ergueu as sobrancelhas e correu para o lado do Malfoy. "Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Eu vou te perguntar uma coisa, então me dê uma resposta direta. Não faça perguntas nem seja prepotente, entendeu?"

O garoto pareceu um pouco nervoso, mas apesar de tudo acenou afirmativamente. Pareceu bem ávido por ajudar, o que seria útil.

"O que é um vibrador?"

Ele se engasgou. "Um vi-vibrador – como o trouxa...?"

"É"

Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo desconfortável. "Umm...garotas usam isso para..."

Draco esperou, impaciente.

"Masturbação"

O rosto do garoto ficou vermelho e Malfoy o olhou fixamente.

"O- o que quer dizer?"

"É - uh – é para usar na..."

"Ok ok" Draco corou, livrando o garoto de sua angústia.

Pensou em Hermione e...masturbação?

Estremeceu e tentou convencer a si mesmo que era por repulsa.

* * *

**N/T2:** Se vcs não gostam mais da fic me avisem que eu a excluo. Tem outras fics na fila para tradução e outros projetos no se tiverem sugestões de histórias que achem interessante traduzir, podem me mandar. As histórias podem ser originalmente em inglês ou espanhol (não necessariamente do mas eu preciso pelo menos do e-mail do autor para pedir a autorização, certo?

Bjuxx


	8. Hora da aproximação física

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

**N/T:** Este título ficou bem diferente do original (Let's get physical).

* * *

**Hora da aproximação física**

"Olá Hermione" disse uma voz controlada e arrastada enquanto ela entrava no salão comunal.

Hermione se assustou. Malfoy descansava preguiçosamente na cadeira e a tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome?

"Oi Draco" ela alegremente respondeu.

"Eu não tinha idéia de que o mundo trouxa era tão malicioso" ele deu um sorriso cínico.

_Ah... então ele descobriu_. Ela sorriu de volta.

"Assim como o mundo mágico," ela disse pensativamente.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Porque fui fazer compras outro dia e encontrei um vibrador mágico. Ele é bem melhor... você sente exatamente como…"

"Ok!"

Hermione sorriu e se aproximou dele. "Você não está embaraçado, está?"

"Não" ele bufou. "Por que estaria?"

"Bem, é por causa da falta de satisfação feminina que elas têm que recorrer a tais... ferramentas"

"Alguns caras são simplesmente - insatisfatórios" ela concluiu, olhando sutilmente para ele.

_O quê... ela está querendo dizer..?_

"Você esteve com a Pansy, né?" ele balançou a cabeça pesadamente.

"Hum... ela estava fazendo compras na loja também. E acho que me lembro dela contar que começou a comprar lá quando vocês dois estavam saindo juntos"

Hermione apoiou o queixo na mão pensativamente.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram para a figura dela se retirando.

* * *

Malfoy tinha tentado descartar o comentário finamente velado dela e fingir que não o afetou. Mas continuou a remoê-lo durante todo o dia.

Por acaso ouviu Pansy falar sobre fazer compras e ela se alarmou quando ele a olhou de cara feia.

"Eu não sou _insatisfatório_!" Malfoy aproximou-se dela no corredor, finalmente explodindo.

Hermione estava conversando com Harry, a quem Malfoy não havia notado. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele e olhou curiosamente para ela.

Hermione sorriu.

"Para dizer a verdade, posso te dar mais orgasmos do que você já teve em toda a sua vida" ele disse sem pensar.

Harry se engasgou e Ron teve que dar-lhe umas batidinhas nas costas antes dele se recuperar.

Malfoy se acalmou e se tranqüilizou para analisar o sorrisinho cínico de Hermione.

"Nenhuma garota iria usar aquela porcaria trouxa enquanto estivesse comigo"

Hermione aquiesceu polidamente, mas a descrença estava estampada em seu rosto.

"Sem falar que eu tenho as palavras _Deus Sonserino do Sexo_ tatuadas em mim"

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério?" Deu uma olhada no corpo dele para ver se podia encontrá-las.

"Gostaria de descobrir onde elas estão?"

Ela corou.

Ele sorriu, feliz de ter passado a frente dela. Envolveu-a com um braço enquanto ela sutilmente se contorcia para se livrar dele.

Inclinou-se mais perto e sussurrou. "Eu prometo que não serei _insatisfatório_"

Foi para a aula, deixando Hermione se abanando pesadamente.

* * *

Tudo estava indo tão bem!

Hermione mordeu o lábio com frustração. Ela pensou que tinha Malfoy aos seus pés, que ela finalmente tinha vencido.

Mas ele retaliou e conseguiu uma reação maior do que deveria ter sido.

Droga! O que aconteceu com seu comportamento frio?

Ela precisava se vingar e recuperar sua superioridade.

Hermione estava fazendo a ronda pelos corredores quando localizou Malfoy. Sorriu tortuosamente para si mesma.

Ele estava caminhando por ali casualmente, sem realmente prestar atenção ou checar algum aluno vagueando. Uma mão se lançou de uma sala e arrastou-o para dentro.

Sacou a varinha, mas gemeu ao sentir um corpo delicado pressionado contra o seu.

"Granger" ele sibilou.

Ela sorriu sedutoramente para ele e o beijou docemente.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu vim descobrir onde a sua sensacional tatuagem está"

Ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela.

"Eu não estava realm..."

"Mas Draco" ela falou lentamente. "Você prometeu que não seria insatisfatório"

Ele a encarou, sem acreditar na vista dela beijando sua mandíbula.

O que ela estava fazendo? Ela era a Granger! Ela não devia estar beijando-o. Ela devia estar gritando com ele furiosamente ou azarando-o.

Ela suspirou dramaticamente quando ele não respondeu.

"Você tem certeza de que não passou para o outro lado?" ela perguntou com polida curiosidade.

Ele ficou em choque com a surpresa e resmungou ao vê-la acenar um adeus como flerte.


	9. Virando a mesa

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

* * *

**Virando a mesa**

Hermione não tinha dúvidas do lado que Draco jogava. Também não tinha dúvidas sobre sua reputação de 'Deus do Sexo'.

Mas ele não precisava saber disso.

Ela não podia tirar o sorriso do rosto, sabendo que estava passando a frente dele ele.

Ela foi até ele depois do jogo de quadribol, e um dos seus companheiros de time, Marcus Flint, abraçou-o com força por ter pegado o pomo. Viu Hermione e imediatamente o empurrou para o lado.

Ela somente levantou uma sobrancelha e deu a ele um sorriso de entendimento.

Em poções, ela passou a ele um pedaço de papel em que fez desenhos de Malfoy e Flint...bem..íntimos.

"Mas que merda?" ele urrou.

"Malfoy! Sente-se" Snape disse, não se preocupando em tirar pontos dele. Depois que Malfoy o ignorou, Snape marchou até ele e arrebatou o papel de suas mãos.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas tão alto que elas praticamente desapareceram em seu cabelo.

Malfoy se ruborizou quando Snape o examinou e depois olhou de cara feia para Flint que os observava curiosamente. Ele amassou o papel.

Malfoy olhou de cara feia para Hermione que estava sorrindo para si mesma enquanto fazia as anotações da aula.

_Se ela pensa que pode me provocar e escapar sem sofrer punição... ela está redondamente enganada.

* * *

_

"Porque o Malfoy está vindo para cá?" Ron perguntou.

Hermione ergueu o olhar para ver que Draco estava cortando caminho através do salão em direção à mesa da Grifinória.

"Tem alguma coisa que não estejamos sabendo?" Harry perguntou.

"Honestamente, eu contaria a vocês dois se algo estivesse acontecendo. Não há absolutamente _nada_ acontecendo entre nós dois, exceto um profundo ódio"

"Hermione" Draco sussurrou e ela quase pulou da cadeira.

Ele segurou seu rosto seu rosto e a beijou com suavidade. Acariciou suas costas e estômago enquanto aprofundava o beijo, evocando um gemido alto de Hermione.

"Vejo você esta noite" ele piscou e deixou o salão.

Ele a beijou! Na frente de toda a escola!

Harry e Ron a estavam encarando, piscando várias vezes para se certificar de que não estavam ficando malucos.

"Absolutamente nada exceto profundo ódio?"

Hermione deu um olhar carrancudo. Petrificou Pansy que estava correndo em sua direção e deixou o salão. Tinha algumas palavras bem escolhidas para dizer para o Malfoy.

"MALFOY!" ele parou e sorriu enquanto ela com dificuldade o alcançava. "Que merda foi aquela?"

"Eu só estava devolvendo o favor da outra noite"

"M-mas..."

"Mas o quê?" ele perguntou cortesmente.

Ela o encarou de cara feia.

"Você sabe o quê, eu estou contente que tenhamos nos entendido agora."

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Eu sempre senti um certo tipo de conexão com você" ele se aproximou.

"É como se essa incrível tensão estourasse sempre que estamos juntos"

_Como o incrível desejo de empurrar a sujeira para fora de você._

Ele descansou a mão no ombro dela e ela olhou de cara feia cautelosamente para mão.

"Nós dois somos tão parecidos - passionais, ambiciosos"

Ele apertou os ombros dela.

"Eu sempre me perguntei por que Marcus me fazia sentir tão vazio"

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

"Mas depois da noite passada, eu sei que só você pode preencher minha cama" ela se esforçou para se soltar. "E me fazer sentir _satisfeito_"

Hermione abandonou todo o fingimento e puxou sua mão para fora do abraço dele.

"Você é maluco!"

"Eu era- por pensar que você estava simplesmente interessada em livros e estudos. Depois de descobrir sobre sua habilidade em... bem, outras áreas, eu estou muito, muito interessado" ele susurrou.

Oh nossa... o que ela iria fazer?

* * *

N/T: Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews nos últimos dois caps. E já que vocês estão realmente gostando, eu vou continuar. Mas é bem frustrante você ver 1500 hits e só 17 (ou 9 antes daquela postagem). Eu achei que vocês entravam, liam, não gostavam e iam embora. Ah, e prestem atenção pois eu postei dois caps de novo, tá? 


	10. Quem está por cima agora?

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

**N/T:** Este cap em especial eu chorei de tanto rir...

N/T2: Já devem ter percebido que td q está em itálico são pensamentos. Mas às vezes tem pensamentos que não estão em itálico, mas euprefiro não mudar muito a formatação da autora.

* * *

**Quem está por cima agora?**

Todo o seu plano tinha simplesmente descido pelo ralo. Ela estava vencendo e ensinando a ele uma lição, então como isso pode dar tão errado?

O plano pretendia fazer com que ele a respeitasse e parasse de insultar e zombar dela e não se sentir atraído por ela!

Ela devia saber – que fazendo isso se transformou na namorada ideal do Malfoy. Totalmente confiante e bem informada sobre todas essas coisas sexuais.

O plano precisava ser alterado ou talvez eliminado. Será que valia a pena continuar?

* * *

Malfoy deslizou para o lugar ao lado do dela na aula de Poções e roçou a coxa contra a dela. Ela lhe lançou um olhar desconfortável e se moveu para colocar mais espaço entre os dois.

Ele relaxou e ouviu a lengalenga do Snape, se sentindo muito feliz. As coisas estavam voltando ao normal. Com ele no comando e a Granger de volta ao seu comportamento evasivo.

Olhou para ela e a encontrou mordendo o lábio para o olhar faminto nos olhos dele.

"Então, hoje é o dia de apresentarem seus projetos. Como havia dito antes, todos vocês irão tomar suas próprias poções. Não se preocupem, se morrerem por causa disso não precisarei reprovar vocês" Snape desdenhou.

"Granger – você primeiro"

Ela se levantou confiante e tomou sua poção. Imediatamente, seu rosto e corpo giraram e se contorceram até que se pareceu com Harry.

"Poção Polissuco" Snape murmurou, sem encontrar nenhuma falha para tirar pontos.

Ela se sentou, de volta a sua própria forma.

"Malfoy" Snape chamou.

Ele se levantou presunçosamente, pegando seu frasco cheio de uma poção com cheiro adocicado.

"Amora: um afrodisiaco" ele explicou. Virou-se e deu uma piscadela para Hermione que franziu o cenho.

Isso não era um bom sinal.

Malfoy sorriu. Sabia que Snape era permissivo com ele então iria somente fingir beber uma poção. E envergonhar a Granger agarrando-a na frente da sala inteira.

Ele seu um sorrisinho de canto de boca ao vê-la roendo as unhas. Mas ele perdeu o sorrisinho dissimulado passou pelo rosto dela quando ele virou o frasco.

Suas pernas começaram a se mexer, mas não na direção de Hermione. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando passou por ela se dirigindo ao fundo da sala.

A turma toda engasgou quando Draco foi direto até Snape e surpreendeu-o num abraço apertado.

"Eu te amo a taaaanto tempo" ele falou manhoso.

_Pare com isso!_ Sua boca se movia sem seu consentimento.

"Mas você numa me deu uma chance" ele choramingou.

"Draco!" Snape gritou, tentando empurrá-lo para longe. Mas seus braços estavam apertados com força nas costas do professor.

"Adoro quando você diz meu nome" ele continuou, incapaz de parar de esfregar sua bochecha contra Snape.

Os grifinórios riram silenciosamente quando Snape azarou o Draco para longe dele.

Hermione sorriu.

Snape usou a desculpa de que era a poção que agia pelo Malfoy para não colocá-lo na detenção.

Mas ainda assim valeu a pena... Hermione gargalhou.

* * *

Malfoy estava espumando. As pessoas tinham se aproximado dele o dia inteiro, perguntando se ele tinha realmente um envolvimento com Snape.

Pegou mais duas detenções por azarar três estudantes e quase estrangular outro.

Hesitou quando sentiu um tapa dolorido na bochecha.

_Quem é estúpido o bastante para..._

Ficou de boca aberta para a pessoa na qual queria lançar um Avada Kedavra.

Hermione fungou para ele, seu rosto furioso.

"Como você ousa?" choramingou alto.

"Como_ eu ouso_...?"

"Pensei que tínhamos alguma coisa" fungou mais alto.

As pessoas começaram a parar para assisti-los.

"Quando você disse que Marcus não podia preencher o que você precisava, pensei que eu pudesse "

"Ei" começou.

"Mas você foi correndo para o SNAPE"

Ele se aproximou perigosamente.

"Você disse que tinha mudado – que gostava de garotas agora"

Draco tentava balbuciar para seus amigos que ela estava louca.

Ele se voltou para ela e lhe deu um olhar mortal. Agarrou o braço dela.

"Oh agora você me quer eh?" ela espumou.

"Cala a boca Granger" ele sibilou.

"Você não ach-"

Ele abafou suas palavras com um feitiço silenciador, mandando as pessoas embora.

"Hermione?" Harry perguntou surpreso ao tropeçar com tal cena.

Ela se virou e deu a ele um aceno disimulado antes de Draco sair arrastando-a, fungando alto e gritando mais sobre o relacionamento de Draco com Snape.


	11. Uma batalha perdida

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. 

**N/A para as reviews:** Oi! Fico contente por você ter me enviado todas essas reviews. Estou realmente feliz por ter todos estes leitores se divertindo com a fic. 

**N/A:** Para algumas pessoas que possam estar confundidas: não, D & Hr não estão realmente apaixonados. É só uma 'provocação' (por enquanto hehe...)

* * *

**Uma batalha perdida**

Hermione se esforçou para apagar o sorriso de seu rosto e continuou a simular o choro. Draco estava furioso. Estava mortalmente agarrado a mão dela e pretendia dar a ela um severo sermão.

Não estava certa de que sobreviveria ao sermãodele sem rolar no chão de tanto rir.

"Draco" uma voz chamou.

Ele se virou para ver o Professor Snape vindo em sua direção, suas vestes esvoaçando a sua volta. O rosto de Draco se tornou mais duro e Hermione olhou divertida.

"Professor" Draco resumidamente.

"Eu gostaria de falar com você, em particular"

Os dois olharam para Hermione que estava ouvindo curiosamente.

"Eu estou um pouco ocupado neste exato momento" Draco desdenhou.

Hermione engasgou com a audácia dele em falar com o Snape tão asperamente.

"Ótimo" o professor respondeu, franzindo os lábios. "Estou curioso sobre a aula de hoje"

Malfoy corou e Hermione deu risadinhas.

"Vvim saber sobre o seu recente rompimento com Flint"

Malfoy tossiu. "Meu _o quê_?"

"Deve ter sido traumático"

Ele olhou carrancudo.

"E provavelmente você procura consolo através de modelos exemplares – tal como eu mesmo"

Hermione tremia de tanto segurar as risadas.

"Mas precisamos conversar sobre isso"

Malfoy olhava furioso, jurando matar Hermione no instante que ela deixou escapar uma risada mais alta.

"Não há nada para conversarmos, eu..."

"Mas na aula..."

"Eu diss..."

"Você estava praticamente passando a mão em mim" Snape continuou.

"Estou indo embora" Draco cerrou os dentes e arrastou Hermione.

_Eu vou apertar o pescoço daquela sabe-tudo ainda que eu acabe em Azkaban por isso._

Havia lágrimas de riso escorrendo pelo rosto dela. Quando a virou de frente para ele, ela tentou parecer magoada.

"Você não tem que esconder seus _sentimentos_ só porque eu estou aqui" ela disse docilemente, os cantos dos seus lábios tremendo de riso.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a fechou de novo. Por alguns momentos, Hermione simplesmente permaneceu ali de pé, ficando impaciente.

Queria ver Malfoy perder a cabeça e explodir de raiva. Apagar aquele sorrisinho arrogante de seu rosto. Mas ele parecia estar em outro lugar, perdido em seu próprio mundo.

Ele finalmente se virou e parecia estar se recompondo.

"Por que você é tão insegura?"

"Eu sei que o Snape tem certos atrativ- peraí _o quê_?" ela se assustou.

Ele sorriu astutamente para ela.

"Toda aquela coisa com o Snape foi só uma brincadeira"

Ela o encarou.

"Eu perdi uma aposta para o Blaise e tive que fazer aquilo" ele sorria cinicamente para a confusão exibida no rosto dela.

Sua boca se movia, mas nenhuma palavra era ouvida.

_Espera...ela tinha enfeitiçado ele para fazer aquilo – não tinha?_

"Então suas suspeitas são apenas bobagens- Eu definitivamente estou muito muito interessado em você" ele disse roucamente, puxando-a para perto.

"Você está?"

"Mas eu admito, você fica muito sexy quando está zangada"

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e seu rosto esquentou. Ele beijou seus lábios e ela permaneceu parada.

Ele abraçou a sua cintura e ela tremeu quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Agora venha, eu me lembro de uma morena irritada gritando sobre satisfazer minhas necessidades"

Hermione deixou escapar um ofego assustado e ele sorriu cinicamente.

"Um simples feitiço para trancar as portas e um 'Silencio' e ninguém irá nos incomodar" o queixo dela caiu de espanto.

_Você está lutando uma batalha perdida Granger_ ele pensou convencidamente enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

* * *

**Próximo: Draco & Hermione estão determinados a não perder esta guerra de titãs. Mas suas tramóias irão colocá-los em mais problemas que o esperado?**

**N/T:** Gostaram da passadinha da Magical? Enviei as reviews de vcs traduzidas para ela. Também ADORO as reviews de todos vocês. O pessoal que está aí nos bastidores (2246 hits), os que adicionam nos favoritos e também os que recebem alertas, MUITO OBRIGADA e continuem voltando sempre. Ah, e deixem reviews.

Bjuxx


	12. Um romance público

**

* * *

**

Nome Original:

Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Se os direitos fossem meus, todos s filmes teriam o mesmo diretor dos dois primeiros.

**N/T:** Oi gente. Primeiramente, mil perdões por essa espera tão longa (30 dias). Primeiro eu demorei a fazer a trad, pois estava cobrindo as férias de uma funcionária no meu estágio e tinha trabalho até não acabar mais; depois ainda estava lutando para conseguir vaga nas matérias que eu queria na faculdade; e por fim (a cereja do bolo) na sexta passada meu PC baixou uma atualização que desinstalou meu mouse e não queria voltar de jeito nenhum. Enfim, tive que fazer um backup do PC, reinstalar o sistema e todos os outros programas, para só então terminar a tradução. Prometo não voltar a ficar tanto tempo sem postar, ok?

* * *

"Eu me lembro de uma morena irritada gritando sobre satisfazer minhas necessidades"

Hermione deixou escapar um ofego assustado e ele sorriu cinicamente.

"Um simples feitiço para trancar as portas e um 'Silencio' e ninguém irá nos incomodar" o queixo dela caiu de espanto.

**Um Romance Público**

"Você sabe, que não é o único que com os _brinquedinhos_." Hermione olhou cautelosamente para Draco que estava arrastando-a pelo caminho.

"Uma vez que estejamos de volta ao nosso salão comunal, poderei mostrar alguns para você"

O rosto dela adquiriu uma tonalidade vermelho-tomate profunda. Ela olhou para o outro lado e notou que Harry vinha caminhando na direção deles.

"Harry!" ela exclamou, puxou a mão que ele apertava. Harry acenou um pouco confuso para ela. Ela tentou correr até ele, mas Draco a agarrou de volta.

"Estou certo de que pode conversar com o Potter a qualquer hora. Agora, somos só você e eu" ele sussurrou.

Ela tremeu. _Eu terei uma longa e dolorosa morte..._

"OH!" ela gritou, quase derrubando Draco.

"O quê?" ele perguntou vagarosamente.

"Temos aula de feitiços em dez minutos" ela declarou triunfantemente.

"O bastante para uma rapidinha"

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas a sua réplica rápida.

"Hm… você tem razão" ela disse pensativamente. Começou a caminhar adiante.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Perguntar ao Harry se ele quer dar uma rapidinha no banheiro feminino" ela disse jogando o cabelo para trás.

Draco a encarou. Ele a puxou pela manga quando ela começou a caminhar adiante.

"Estou pronto para uma rapidinha a qualquer hora"

"Sério?"

Ele aquiesceu.

"Deve ser doloroso"

"O que deve ser doloroso?"

"Estar _pronto_ a toda hora?"

Ele lhe deu uma olhada.

"Por que você não acalma a minha dor?"

Ele se inclinou em sua direção, fazendo com que ela desse um passo para trás nervosamente. Ele enfiou as mãos dentro de sua capa e deslizou-as tentativamente sob sua blusa e lhe deu um beijo.

Hermione reprimiu um gemido, quando um flash brilhante quase os cegou.

"Mas que merda!" Draco exclamou.

Hermione se virou para ver Colin Creevey, segurando sua preciosa câmera.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Tirando fotos para o livro do ano"

"Nós temos um livro do ano?" Draco resmungou.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar carrancudo.

"Não acho que esta foto precise entrar para o livro do ano" ela argumentou suavemente.

"Mas eu preciso dela" ele se queixou.

"Por quê?"

"Vocês foram votados como o novo casal mais quente de Hogwarts "

"O QUÊ!" Draco urrou.

Hermione tapou a boca com as mãos rapidamente.

_Quem seria idiota o bastante para pensar que eles poderiam ser um casal quente?_

"M-mas nós não somos..." Hermione balbuciou, tentando consertar a situação.

"Acho que nosso segredo vazou Mione" Draco disse de repente.

Ela o olhou chocada. "O quê?"

"Estou cansado de me esconder" ele continuou dramaticamente.

Ela tentou calá-lo, mas Draco agarrou sua varinha. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero.

_Doninha estúpida!_

Ele passou o braço em torno de seus ombros e ela se debateu para tirá-lo. Uma multidão havia se formado em volta deles.

"Cai fora..." ela murmurou energicamente.

"Sim! Hermione e eu estamos juntos desde o quarto ano" ele praticamente anunciou.

O queixo dela caiu no chão, assim como o do resto da multidão.

QUARTO ANO! _Ele está maluco?_

"E tem sido apaixonado e quente. Nó aprendemos muito um sobre o outro"

"Como o quê?" Colin perguntou.

Hermione o olhou de cara feia e Draco deu um sorriso cínico.

"Como Hermione tem um fetiche por brinquedinhos sexuais"

Ela estava fumegando agora.

"E Draco tem um fetiche por pessoas do mesmo sexo!"

Os dois monitores-chefes encararam o olhar furioso um do outro. Colin estava ocupado anotando tudo e a multidão estava sussurrando. Seus olhos estavam colados na mão de Draco que a acariciava intimamente.

Esse não era mais um joguinho particular, era encrenca..._encrenca _das grandes.

* * *

**N/A: **No próximo capítulo: Hermione quer abrir mão de todo este jogo – que se tornou muito, muito errado. Mas com Draco ainda ganhando, ele ficará quieta? (Acho que já sabem a resposta para essa questão)


	13. Alcagüete de traições

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

* * *

**Alcagüete de traições**

Está acabado – todo esse joguinho estúpido. Hermione Granger estava liberta.

Hermione suspirou derrotada. Isso era o melhor a se fazer. Isso já estava fora de controle.

"Mione, o Creevey está dizendo alguma coisa sobre você e o Mal-"

"Não é nada, Harry" ela se voltou para ele.

_Nada mais. Eu não vou continuar com os jogos inúteis do Draco. _

"HERMIONE!"

Ela se virou de repente, seu rosto flamejante, e encontrou Malfoy jogando beijos ruidosos no ar para ela. Estreitou os olhos para ele que foi embora saltitante, cantando alguma coisa...

_"Sex Bomb Sex Bomb woah Sex bomb - baby you can turn me on!_

O rosto dela ficou pálido. Ela se virou acanhadamente para Harry que havia erguido uma sobrancelha.

"Está bem! Nós estamos tendo um sórdido affair e eu quero ter 10 filhos com ele. Dos quais quatro eu já tive e os escondi longe daqui secretamente. Feliz agora?"

Harry arregalou os olhos.

"S-sério?"

"Aquelas marcas falam por si mesmas"

Ela deu um sorrisinho enviesado quando ele tentou fechar sua boca amplamente aberta.

_Como pôde o Malfoy fazer isso?_

Ela não fazia nada a ele havia já quatro dias, ainda que fosse importunada cruelmente.

Hermione tinha recebido um telegrama cantado, três pomos aumentados pintados de dourado com as palavras 'O brinquedinho sexual do Draco' brilhavando pintadas neles, e um espartilho particularmente provocativo. Todos foram enviados a ela na hora das refeições, no Salão Principal, para que toda a escola pudesse ver.

Que conveniente.

Hermione bateu com a cabeça na mesa repetidamente.

"Hermione – você está bem?" Ron perguntou com preocupação.

"Oh nada – Malfoy está somente sendo um perfeito diabinho, fazendo da minha vida um inferno. - Não é nada. Realmente," ela rolou os olhos.

Encontrou o olhar de Draco e lhe enviou um olhar gelado. Ele simplesmente jogou um beijinho para ela.

_Vitória!_

Draco se inclinou para trás, aproveitando a vida, agora que ele estava no topo. Hermione não tinha feito nada em uma semana. Ou ela estava sem idéias ou ela passou a aceitar o fato de ele era seu superior.

De qualquer forma – ela perde.

"Draco – qual é o problema? Você não me deixa visitar ao seu quarto há MUITO tempo!" Pansy choramingou.

_Merlin salve-me._

"Não estou interessado"

"Por quê?" ela gritou com aquela voz estridente.

"Tenho outras coisas para fazer"

"Como a sangue-ruim?" ela cuspiu.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha para ela.

"O quê?"

"Vamos lá! É você que vem alardeando o fato pela escola afora"

"Era só uma brincadeira!" Draco zombou.

"É mesmo?"

Ele simplesmente olhou para trás

Hermione finalmente enjoou das cartas 'românticas' e escapou para seu refugio habitual, a biblioteca. Madame Pince havia lhe assegurado que nenhum embrulho ou carta poderia ser enviado para o Cantinho do Estudo Silencioso, por medo de perturbar os outros estudantes.

"Oi Blaise"

Hermione estava surpresa de encontrar um dos amigos mais próximos do Malfoy realmente ter aproximado mais de 3 metros da biblioteca. Crabbe e Goyle não eram exatamente modelos de excelência acadêmica.

Ele também não era tão mau, aos seus olhos. Ele era o oposto exato do Malfoy, com cabelo e pele negros contrastando com a palidez do Malfoy.

Ele olhou-a surpreso. "Oh - olá Granger"

"Você pode me chamar de Hermione," ela sorriu de leve.

Além de vencer Malfoy em seu próprio jogo, Hermione adicionou 'melhorar o relacionamento entre as casas' a sua lista de afazeres. Desde que ela fracassou miseravelmente no primeiro, decidiu para o próximo item.

"Ok..." ele disse incerto. Mas, apesar disso retribuiu o sorriso.

Ela trocou o livro de mão, o quadril inclinado ligeiramente para acomodar o volume pesado. Hermione contorceu os lábios quando encontrou o olhar dele cravado na pele que ficou descoberta abaixo de sua blusa.

Pigarreou e ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

"Algo errado?" ela perguntou.

"Não - não! Eu não estava olhando - sério -"

"Olhando o quê?" ela perguntou se fingindo de boba. Ele empalideceu.

"Nada não. O que você estava perguntando?"

"Você parece meio... para baixo"

"Oh - isso. É só a Pansy"

"Oh," Hermione disse compreendendo. Blaise tinha sido recentemente ostensivamente um admirador da Pansy, mas a Sonserina esnobe só tinha olhos para um outro rapaz Sonserino.

"Já chega. Eu vou seguir em frente, procurar coisas melhores," ele disse, seu olhar descansando por um tempo um pouco maior no decote dela.

_Interessante_.

Hermione convidou Blaise para sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória com ela. Primeiro, esteve um pouco hesitante, mas logo aceitou.

Harry parecia divertido de ver o novo 'amigo' Sonserino de Hermione.

"Ele é só um amigo. Honestamente!"

Harry simplesmente rolou os olhos e continuou a tomar sua sopa.

Blaise se sentou ao lado dela que lhe deu um sorriso. Ele comeu sua refeição calmamente, engasgando subitamente.

"O q-"

Ele se virou para Hermione deu devolveu um sorrisinho de lado a ele. Um dedo frio dela tinha passado ao longo da espinha dorsal dele que sentiu formigamento até nos ossos.

Ele clareou a garganta.

Hermione viu Draco que estava olhando curiosamente para Blaise e ela mesma. Ela acenou para ele e então inclinou a cabeça de Blaise para lhe dar um leve beijo. Ela piscou para ele, seu rosto ainda cheio de choque.

Ela continuou a comer sua refeição calmamente e Blaise, finalmente voltando a consciência, sorriu timidamente de volta para Hermione. Ele ouviu a torrente de murmúrios que se espalhou rapidamente pelo salão.

Colin Creevey tinha sacado seu caderninho de anotações em um segundo, rabiscando detalhes do escândalo.

_Hermione Granger chifra Draco Malfoy!_

* * *

_N/T: MUHAHAHAHAHHA!! A música que o Draco cantou no início do capítulo tem o clipe mais tosco/hilário que já assisti nos últimos tempos. Vou deixar link do video. _

_Bjuxx. _

_Clipe está no _youtube(ponto)com(barra)watch?v(igual)6KUJE2xs-RE

_**Sex bomb by Tom Jones**_


	14. Graça sob fogo

**Nome Original:** Tease

**Autora:** Magical words from Muggle pens

**Tradutora:** Florilicious

**Disclaimer:** Tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Todos eles pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

**N/T: **Oi gente. Nossa nem eu consigo esperar até a quinta review, então posto com quatro mesmo. Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram review, recebem alertas ou "favoritaram" a fic. ... Miss Veronica ..., me fala onde estão faltando as palavras, ou pelo menos os capítulos mais tortinhos, para que eu possa dar uma revisada, ok?

Bjuxx

* * *

**Graça sob fogo**

"Ele era um namorado ruim?"

"Talvez ele não estivesse _à altura_ do Blaise"

"Com quantas pessoas ele realmente dormiu?"

"Hannah disse que ele a deu sete orgasmos em uma só noite!"

"Talvez ela estivesse mentindo para esconder a falta de desempenho dele"

"Ah, ela fica acesa fácil"

Draco se virou para lançar um olhar carrancudo a Lavender e Parvati que estavam murmurando muito alto às costas de Draco. Ele estava ouvindo a discussão delas sobre a 'separação' na última hora. Seu pergaminho tinha diversas marcas de onde sua pena o havia perfurado, enquanto ele tentava controlar sua fúria.

"Oi Draco!" Lavender esganiçou.

Ele meramente olhou com desprezo.

"Sinto muito sobre a Hermione"

"_Apesar de não parecer que ela sente tanto_," Parvati sibilou.

Draco cerrou os dentes.

"Estou certa de que vocês estão muito melhor separados!" Lavender disse com um sorriso engessado.

"_Eu tenho plena certeza de que ela disse que não tinha mais que fingir aquilo,_" Parvati continuou.

A frágil pena se partiu ao neio e as duas garotas gritaram.

"Porque você fez isso?"

"Eu estava visualizando a pena como a cabeça da Granger"

Elas trocaram um olhar amedrontado enquanto Draco deu um sorrisinho cínico. Era hora de uma conversa amigável com seu querido amigo Blaise.

* * *

"QUE MERDA É ESSA?"

"Bem, você entrou aqui gritando," Blaise respondeu calmamente enquanto Draco permaneceu espumando de raiva.

"Você está com a sangue-ruim agora? Quanto ela está te pagando?" Draco estreitou os olhos.

"Pagando? Ela pagou para você sair com ela?" ele perguntou divertido.

"Não!"

"Então porque ela pagaria a mim?"

"Por que ela não poderia nunca, nem em sonho, conseguir um cara de outra forma"

"Ela conseguiu você"

Draco olhou carrancudo.

"Nós não estávamos saindo juntos"

"Sim, vocês estavam," Blaise insistiu.

"Acho que eu saberia"

"_Pensei_ que você soubesse. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem com seu cérebro?"

"Cala a boca!"

Blaise deu um sorriso sarcástico enquanto Draco tentava respirar em um ritmo normal.

"Nós NÃO estávamos saindo"

"É claro! Ela me beijou," Blaise disse rolando os olhos.

"Não seu imbecil – antes disso!"

"Ah sim – então porque você estava mandando todas aquelas coisas românticas para ela?"

"Para torrar a paciência dela"

Blaise franziu o cenho. "Mas tinha uma foto de vocês dois se beijando"

"De novo – para irritá-la. Ela é tão malditamente hipócrita que um pequeno choque como esse a colocaria na linha."

"Ela não se parecia muito com um hipócrita na noite passada," Blaise sorriu.

_O QUÊ!_

* * *

Blaise quase escapou dos reflexos rápidos do Malfoy. As pontas de de cabelo encaracolado ainda foram queimadas pelo jato de fogo. Ele sabia que não devia ter puxado esse assunto dizendo que Draco não era mais criativo na cama.

Ou que ele era pequeno.

Blaise deu um sorrisinho ao localizar a provocadora trabalhando silenciosamente em sua mesa habitual na biblioteca.

"Brilhante trabalho srta. Granger"

Hermione sorriu para Blaise que a estava rodeando.

"Por que agradecer? Você não é tão mau, realmente" ela deu um sorrisinho de lado. "Mas falando sério, Sinto muito por beijar você tão de repente."

"Está tudo bem. Qualquer coisa para fazer o Draco descer de seu pedestal um nível ou dois"

Ela sorriu aquiescendo, mas seu semblante se tornou confuso. "Mas por quê? Vocês são amigos"

Deu de ombros. "Sonserina," ele disse resumidamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "Não há muito senso de lealdade lá, não é?"

"Não," ele deu um sorriso forçado. "E eu posso ter dito algo a ele que provavelmente ajuda a sua situação."

"O quê?"

"Só uma coisinha sugestiva"

"Oh"

"Quase fui decapitado por isso," Blaise sorriu sarcástico.

Hermione franziu o cenho. De alguma forma não se sentiu muito contente ao saber disso. Já havia saído do limbo ao beijar Blaise. Ainda que estivesse curtindo estar livre das provocações do Draco, havia outras conseqüências que eram desagradáveis.

Estavam circulando vários rumores sobre o tipo de garota que era – para estar traindo seu namorado. Esteve pensando o dia todo, furiosa por ser retratada como uma menina promíscua.

Sendo conservadora e racional atraia zombarias de pessoas como Draco. E sendo liberal atraía olhares de todas as outras pessoas.

Como poderia ela vencer?


End file.
